1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a system and method for providing a guideline for optimizing a platform, and more particularly to a system and method for providing a guideline for optimizing a platform, which can provide a software development guide in a process of simulating developed software.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software can be used to implement a predetermined function desired by a developer on a certain platform. For efficiency in developing the software, the platform is configured to have a generalized interface. Thus, a software developer can develop software capable of providing similar functions on various platforms through the generalized interface. However, various platforms have respective characteristics, and software developers have to perform optimizing operations adaptive to the respective platforms in order to develop the software capable of providing optimal functions on the respective platforms. A conventional platform provider provides a guideline about a development process needed for allowing a software developer to develop the best results. However, conventionally, such a guideline about the development process is provided as a document, and thus a software developer has to fully know items and contents disclosed in the document so as to meet with the best results. Also, conventionally, a software developer has no method for ascertaining whether the developed software is optimized to the guideline.